Wendip Week July
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Wendip week part two is here folks! Through the week of July 25th to the 31st, other publishers and I will be posting our contributions to the ship of Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines. Please enjoy my stories, and the other ones to be published by other authors on their pages!
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm back! I know I haven't updated in a while I've just had nothing to write. But! Wendip Week July is almost here! The prompts are:**

 _ **Codes**_

 _ **Dance**_

 _ **Roadtrip**_

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **Warmth**_

 _ **His heroine/Her hero**_

 _ **Seductive**_

* * *

 **much to my disappointment, I will be up north, without service during this week. There is a place I can go to for wifi, but whether or not I can make it there everyday decides my uploading schedule. My sincerest apologies.**

* * *

 _See the official wendip-week page at:_

 _wendip-week .tumblr .com_


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was going to tell her exactly how he felt. Of course, he already _had,_ but it wasn't the way he had wanted it to be. The thirteen year old chewed his pen in thought, as he was trying to pinpoint the absolute _best_ way to tell her he loved her.

"Love letters are always so cheesy," his pen chewing ceased and he rested his head in his hands. "They're boring. I mean, you just read them and there's no solving it, no mystery-" He mentally cut himself off as an idea sprung into his young mind. Grabbing a fresh piece of paper, he began to write.

* * *

Wendy knew what the brunet had handed her. Well... She thought she knew at first, but as she laid on her bed, staring at the gibberish on the page before her. What on earth could this be? She knew Dipper to be unique in more ways than one but... This? How was this written? What language? How would Dipper write a love letter, if that's what it was. His flustered face when he handed her the note said it all. She racked her brain for anyway to make sense of this.

 _'Think, think, Corduroy! Gotta think... Like Dipper... What is something that just screams 'Dipper Pines'...'_

And that's when it hit her.

Quickly pulling up her laptop, she began typing in the search bar: _Decoders_.

Much to her happiness, she found what she wanted. Actually, she found a bit _too much_ of what she wanted. _'Wow... There's a lot of codes... Dipper would give me a hint to which one it is, right?'_ The redhead grabbed the letter again, and flipped it over.

Nothing.

She studied the note carefully, and that's when her eye caught it. Specific letters in the mess of words had been bolded.

A-T-B-A-S-H.

As quickly as her fingers would type, she searched for an 'atbash' decoder. Finding a website, she carefully began typing in what was written in rather shaky and sloppy handwriting. But, she didn't mind, it was kinda cute how his handwriting was. _'Back to the decoding thing, stay on track.'_ Once the **code** was typed in, she looked at it and tried to imagine what it might say before clicking to decipher it.

 _"Wvzi Dvmwb,_

 _R pmld R zoivzwb xlmuvhhvw gl blf sld R uvog zylfg blf. Yfg gszg dzhm'g sld R dzmgvw gl gvoo blf. Gifgs rh, R szw dirggvm z kivggb xsvvhb mlgv gszg R dzh tlmmz trev blf gsv wzb yvuliv dv dvmg lm gszg nbhgvib sfmg... R dzh tlmmz zhp blf ru blf ivgfimvw zmb lu nb uvvormth zmw ru dv'w vevi yv nliv gszm uirvmwh. Yfg R qfhg xlfowm'g dlip fk gsv xlfiztv. Hl, R dzmmz gvoo blf zoo levi ztzrm. Rm gsv dzb R dzmgvw gl yvuliv._

 _R olev blf, Dvmwb Xliwfilb. Gsv nlnvmg R hzd blf R uvog nb svzigyvzg hgzig izxrmt. Yfg gsv nlnvmg R pmvd R olevw blf, dzh dsvm dv dvmg gl gsv zyzmwlmvw Wfhp2Wzdm. R fmwvihgzmw gszg dsrov R dlfow olev gl szev nb zuuvxgrlmh ivgfimvw, rg rh blfi xslrxv gl nzpv. R pmld dszg blf hzrw yvuliv, zmw R pmld gszg'h dszg R droo yv glow ztzrm. R wlm'g vckvxg zmbgsrmt gl xszmtv yvgdvvm fh, yfg R qfhg dzmgvw gl gvoo blf, rm z kilkvi dzb, gszg R'n rm olev drgs blf, R gsrmp R'oo zodzbh yv._

 _Hrmxvivob,_

 _Wrkkvi Krmvh"_

 ** _*click*_**

 _"_ _Dear Wendy,_

 _I know I already confessed to you how I felt about you. But that wasn't how I wanted to tell you. Truth is, I had written a pretty cheesy note that I was gonna give you the day before we went on that mystery hunt... I was gonna ask you if you returned any of my feelings and if we'd ever be more than friends. But I just couldn't work up the courage. So, I wanna tell you all over again. In the way I wanted to before._

 _I love you, Wendy Corduroy. The moment I saw you I felt my heartbeat start racing. But the moment I knew I loved you, was when we went to the abandoned Dusk2Dawn. I understand that while I would love to have my affections returned, it is your choice to make. I know what you said before, and I know that's what I will be told again. I don't expect anything to change between us, but I just wanted to tell you, in a proper way, that I'm in love with you, I think I'll always be._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dipper Pines"_

Wendy smiled. Her face warmed to a soft pink. Her heart was beating quickly. She set the note on her nightstand, and closed her laptop, her stomach filled with fuzzy butterflies. Laying back on the bed, she closed her eyes. Not to sleep, but to think. To think about how to tell him these conflicting feelings she had about him. Would she date him if he was older? In a heartbeat. But now..? While he's thirteen? She's sixteen? What would people say? What if she hurt him while explaining this? What if he took it like there was something wrong with him?

She sighed, and felt her eyes begin to burn. She felt all of her happiness slowly draining out of herself. She brought her hands to her face, and sighed. She didn't want to cause him any pain, or confuse him.

A deep breath.

She opened her eyes.

Another deep breath.

 _'Just tell him. Exactly how you feel. It'll be alright. It's Dipper, he'll understand.'_

One more deep breath.

 _'It'll be alright.'_

* * *

 **A/N: allow me to force my sadness onto these characters**

 **anyways, a short story! Once again, these will probably all be short!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel smiled wide. This was her best dress yet! A dusty rose color with vines in an eggplant purple twisting and turning in intricate ways. The gown she donned reflected in the mirror, but that wasn't the only reflection. The thirteen year old turned around, her champaign colored heals clicking as she walked towards her brother.

"Come on, bro-bro! The party starts in like, 10 minutes! You gotta hurry up!" The boy fidgeted with his bowtie, glancing up at Mabel.

"Why do _I_ have to go?"

"Because! McGucket invited everyone in town for the homecoming!"

" _And?"_

"Pacifica invited me as her date and you get to bring one too!"

"But Mabel! I don't _have_ a date!"

"It's not my fault you didn't ask Wendy. Now come on! I don't want to have an upset girlfriend because we're late." The brunette quickly tied her brother's bowtie, and dragged him out the door. He was wearing a casual tux, with a navy blue bowtie. Much to Mabel's disappointment, Dipper refused to put his bangs up. The girl raced out the door with her brother, and saw their Great Uncle Stan, waiting in the old Stanmobile. The pair of thirteen year olds got in the backseat, Mabel giddy and excited, Dipper rather nervous.

"Hey, even if you didn't invite Wendy, she's still gonna be there." The older twin's attempt at making her brother happy seemed to work.

"You think so?"

"Do you think Wendy would pass up free food? I doubt it." Mabel smiled as she saw her brother share the same expression. Stan looked up in the mirror to see the twins' reflections.

"Now, I'm not sticking around at the party, don't want too many questions being asked about what happened to Ford, and Ford... Isn't going either, I'm sure you can tell by the lack of his 'nerdy presence' in the car." Dipper and Mabel nodded as Stan pulled up to the now McGucket mansion. As the two got out of the car, Stan called to Dipper. The boy turned around, looking at his Great Uncle.

"Hey, kid. Don't hold back, alright? If you wanna **dance** tonight with Wendy, go for it. Something tells me she won't say no." The boy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan!" And he ran off to catch up to Mabel. The older man watched his great niece and nephew, smiling.

He thought back to the previous day.

* * *

Stan wouldn't seem like someone who'd notice if one of his (previous)employees wasn't feeling good, but he could spot something out of the ordinary in a split second. And the moment he saw Wendy come into work, he knew something was off. Her hair was way over done, straightened and brushed out plenty compared to its normal, almost _fluffy_ appearance.

"What's all this for?" His question seemed to catch her off guard.

"What's what for? And why would you care?" Her tone was defensive, and Stan just raised his hands.

"Listen kid, I'm not tryin' to invade your personal life, just wonderin'. In all the years you've worked here, I've never once seen you with your hair straight." Wendy seemed put off by the question, and her eyes rolled.

"Well... So you know how there's that party at McGucket's mansion? Well, everyone's been scrambling to get a date, not that a date is even needed, but I was kinda hoping someone would ask me, but they haven't yet..." Stan smiled a bit.

"It's Dipper, isn't it?" Wendy's face lit up with shock, as well as a bright pink blush. Her former employer cut her off before she could respond. "I know for a fact that it sure as hell ain't me or Soos, and unless you're counting on the pig, Dipper's the only guy here who is going and doesn't have a date... Unless you're askin' Mabel, but I'm pretty sure she's gotta date already."

"No! I'm not asking Mabel, her and Pacifica are going..."

"Now that's a couple I didn't see comin'." Wendy smiled a bit, feeling the mood lighten.

"I was hoping for Dipper to ask me, but he hasn't, and the party is tomorrow. I think... I think maybe he just, got over me, y'know?" The man just scoffed.

"Over you? Heh, in your dreams, kid. That boy won't be over you anytime soon. But Wendy, you're a smart girl. You got some brain up in that red-headed mess of yours. You should know how nervous that poor kid gets. It's not that he doesn't want to ask you, it's that he's scared he'll screw up the friendship you guys have. Same reasons why he struggled to tell you how he felt in the first place. Boy is scared, that's all. Now, I suspect you're a bit nervous for askin' him too, right?"

"Well, yeah," she nodded as she spoke, "I already told him I was too old for him, it'd probably be confusing if the following year I wanna take him as my date to this party thingie." Her boss nodded.

"You got a point there... So how about this; You go to the party, and find him there. Don't ask him to dance or anything mushy, just 'hangout' or whatever, and I'm sure he'll get the guts. Trust me." The freckled teen smiled,

"Trust you? Trust Stan Pines? The day I do that, is the day I die."

* * *

"I guess today's the day I die..."

Wendy wasn't one for dresses, but today, she finally pulled one out of her musty closet. The fabric went down just by her knees, the color was a shimmering turquoise, flowering out at its end. The mansion was far enough that she would be getting a ride from her friends, who all had dates.

The whole car ride she was bombarded with questions on why she didn't have a date, and she ignored all of them. Thankfully, the ride wasn't very long. As soon as they arrived, Wendy raced out as fast as she could in her black flats.

The teen looked around, desperately searching for a familiar mess of brown hair. Much to her happiness, she found what she was searching for.

Deep breath.

She walked over slowly, and got a glance at who he was with. Mabel and Pacifica where blushing and giggling together, where as Dipper seemed more awkward on the side. _'He's like a third wheel... Well he won't be for long.'_ The redhead smiled widely as she approached the trio.

"Wendy!" Mabel's voice was happy and excited, but nothing compared to the squeaky "Hey!" she received from Dipper. The girl felt her heartbeat quicken and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"What do ya say we go walk around a bit? I heard there's both a chocolate and cheese fountain here." The boy smiled and nodded, walking off with his friend.

"How long until they kiss?"

"Ehhh, it'll be a while. Dipper's terrified and Wendy seems nervous herself. Sometime tonight, at _least._ I know my brother well enough to avoid making it awkward, he'll probably only do it at the very end of the night," Mabel responded, feeling her girlfriend's head rest on her shoulder.

"Eh, Wendy will probably make the first move."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

* * *

At some point their 'walk' became more of 'lost'. Neither of the two knew where they were, other than in the mansion. Soon enough though, Dipper saw a familiar looking white room.

"I know where we're at!" Wendy glanced at him,

"Are you sure..?"

"Yeah! I came here during the uh, party for the Northwest's... There was some... Paranormal business... I wonder..." The boy looked over and saw a tear in a painting. "Hey Wendy! Come here!" The boy seemingly fell through into the painting's fabric. The girl climbed in after him, not realizing he was right where she was about to fall, and tripped over him. Wendy felt her cheek resting on something soft and silky.

 _'A bowtie?'_ She glanced up to realize she was laying on Dipper's chest, and the boy was looking at her with an incredibly flushed face. It was then that Wendy felt her heart tugging on itself.

Then that she looked into his brown eyes, with streaks of gold surrounding his pupils.

Then that she felt her face grow hot.

Then that she felt herself move closer to his lips.

Then that she felt his arms around her.

...Then that she heard snickering. Their lips never touched. Her heart slammed into her stomach as she quickly moved off of her friend to see the couple of Mabel and Pacifica, watching with big smiles.

"Dammit! You two aren't supposed to be here-" The teen cut herself off and glanced back at her younger friend, still laying on the floor in what appeared to be shock. The pair of girls felt guilt creeping up.

"Uh, we just wanted to see how it was going," Pacifica started, her blue eyes darting to the floor. "Incase anyone needed uh, help getting things going. You know, Mabel is a high ranked matchmaker and I'd like to think myself as one!" She bit her lip, "Well... Not as great as Mabel but a good enough one-" Mabel nudged her side, "Anyhow... In my _personal opinion,_ you two did okay up until that last part." At this point, Wendy was extremely ticked.

"Listen, Pacifica, I was doing _just fine,_ until you came a long-"

"Uh, guys?" Everyone's eyes darted to Dipper, who had finally sat up. "Maybe uh... Mabel..? Can you and Pacifica maybe head to somewhere else? I mean, not to be rude or anything but we sorta-"

"Not a problemo bro!" Mabel quickly cutoff her twin, and ended her sentence with a wink. Tugging her girlfriend's arm, Mabel and Pacifica ran off from the hidden room.

Wendy turned to Dipper, her face bright pink.

"Well... Maybe we should just go and dance-" She was cutoff as chapped lips pressed against her own. The redhead threw all caution to the wind, and pushed him right back against the floor. His hands went from her arms, to her shoulders, to running through the river of fire that was her hair. The moment seemed to last forever, the only sound was their pounding hearts. It felt as though electricity flowed through them, making the pair weak as they kissed.

But air was running low, and they had to separate. One deep breath, and they were immediately tangled up again. Dipper couldn't stand the feeling of not having their lips touching... He wanted it to last forever, and so did she. The sound of their shifting and bits of air escaping from their kiss were the only sounds to be heard.

After a few more minutes they moved a few inches apart.

"Wendy..?" But the girl didn't speak. She just slid her hand over his as they sat up. "Was that... Okay?" He saw a pink blush that bloomed across her cheeks like the pinks in a sunset.

"I... Geez man... Have you had kissing practice? That was amazing." She smiled at him, butterflies flapping viciously in her stomach. The boy moved closer to her, until his head was resting on her shoulder, and her arm was around him. He smiled up at her and she kissed the top of his messy brunet hair.

"Can we just... Stay here for a bit..? I really... I like being alone with you..." The older girl just smiled, nodded, and rested her head on his.

"I love you, Dipper."

"I-I... I lo-love you too, Wendy."

* * *

 **AYEEE GUESS WHO'S VACATION GOT BUMPED BACK A BIT BY LIKE,, TWO DAYS**

 **THIS ONE IS LONGER AND YES I THREW IN MABIFICA BECAUSE MY FRIEND REALLY LOVES IT AND I WANTED TO DEDICATE SOMETHING TO HIM,**

 **HERE'S TO YOU NOAH!**

 **plus, I think adding in the girlfriends extended this chapter a lot which is good since most of these will probably be short.**

 **EDIT: 7/26/16 6:34 AM**

 **OKAY SO I WROTE THIS LAST WEEK AND SPOILERS FOR JOURNAL THREE:**

 **DIPPER AND WENDY DANCED AT THE END OF DOUBLE DIPPER**

 **IF ID KNOWN THIS BEFORE**

 **I WOULDVE WROTE THAT AAAAAAAA**

 **i promise that i WILL write this scene though! (this edit was made on an iphone ff. net on desktop tablet mode while having a phone is stressful)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper felt guilt creep up on him whenever he heard the phrase _' **Road trip** '. _The words next to each other only reminded him of his previous summer in Gravity Falls, in which he had flirted with countless girls all to get over one... He laid in bed thinking about her quite often, so it was no different that even on another road trip, he still thought about her. This trip he decided, would not be a total wreck like the last one. No. This time, he'd enjoy time with his sister and Great Uncles.

Maybe that was how he'd get over the red haired teen he was infatuated with. By not thinking about her.

Deep down in his heart he knew that wouldn't work. Last summer, the moment he saw her he fell for her all over again. As he processed his thoughts, he realized he never stopped loving her. He was simply just _reminded_ of his love when he saw her. A smile was creeping onto his face. He _loved_ her. Truly _loved_ her.

He loved her brilliant green eyes, that had a shade of faded blue mixed in, with amber speckles. Rarely had he been close enough to her to see every detail, but when he was, he would study them like no other mystery or creature he'd ever seen.

He loved her hair, how fiery it appeared in sunsets, blowing and flowing in the wind. How soft it felt. Whenever he hugged her, he could feel it brush on his face, his arms. He loved that silky feeling.

He loved her freckles. How they stood out against her pale skin. He loved trying to count them. He imagined one day maybe he'd kiss each of them, making her giggle or blush in the process.

He loved her voice, her laugh. The beautiful sound of her talking was enough to calm any stress or worries he may have in an instant. Her giggles and snickers brought him such joy. To simply know that she was happy, made him happy.

He loved her. All of her. Everything that was perfect, and everything that was flawed. She was beautiful, kind, sweet, caring, sincere... He could go on and on. Thinking about her made his heart pound, and he'd always smile at thoughts of her. The boy reached for his phone that he kept next to him, and sent a quick text to his dearest friend.

 _'Hey Wendy, I know it's late. Just wanted to say I hope you're doing good. We're heading back to Gravity Falls tomorrow, just in time for a movie night..?'_

A new message came through within two minutes

 _'hell yeah dude! im doing alright, how about you? you doin alright?'_

 _'Yeah! I'm doing good. It always helps to talk to you.'_

 _'aww. my dork. well, i cant wait to see you tomorrow. it's super late though, like, 1 in the morning? shouldnt you be sleeping?'_

 _'I could ask the same for you.'_

 _'well geez, you got me there. alright nerd, im going to bed so im not super tired for movie night. goodnight Dip!'_

 _'Goodnight Wendy!'_

 _'and hey, make sure you do actually go to bed, don't stay up all night thinking bout me.'_ He froze for a moment, his face red.

 _'Ha! Okay... Well... I'll try! Haha!'_ His heart was in his throat was he read over the short conversation.

 _'aww. my dork-'_ He couldn't stop reading that piece. _'my dork'._ He was her dork... Hers... The boy wanted to let out a squeal of excitement, but instead hugged his pillow tightly. _'I can't wait to see her tomorrow...'_

* * *

 **I'm gonna be completely honest here; everything I wrote about Dipper loving Wendy for are the same things _I_ love Wendy for. **

**I mean how can anyone not just be totally in love with her she's so amazing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy found that her **dreams** were often nightmares.

Nightmares about her mother disappearing... The shadows she saw in the woods that nobody believed in. That feeling of being watched with every birch tree that had those seemingly carved in eyes...

But then it changed. The Pines twins arrived, and began deciphering every mystery, unknowingly helping her in getting away from those horrid illusions when she slept. It slowly became memories that she dreamt of, or adventures that hadn't yet been gone on. Something within her newfound dreams became extremely apparent.

While she still was with both the twins in her dreams... Dipper was closest to her at all times. Though that didn't seem too out-of-the-ordinary. It was like that in waking day as well. But, she was realizing _he_ wasn't staying close to _her_ , _she_ was staying close to _him._ Wendy didn't know what it meant. Maybe it meant nothing. Maybe it meant that she felt comfortable around him. More than with her friends. She knew she could be whoever she wanted around him, and he'd still love her just the same.

Maybe it was because she felt safe around him. He had the journal. He knew what to do with it, how to defend from whatever was in the woods.

Maybe it was because he was fun. Fun to be around, fun to listen to.

Maybe it was because she wanted to protect him from what's hiding in the woods.

Maybe it was because she didn't want to lose someone else she'd gotten so close to.

Maybe... Maybe it was because she enjoyed his company... Him... Being around him... Hearing his stutters or quiet whispers.

Her heart was filled with butterflies as she thought about his love for her... Someone _loved_ her... _Really_ loved her. And she loved him too, but she didn't know in what _way_ she loved him.

She loved him as her brother..? No no, that's not it... Her friend? Possibly. It just felt like so much more than 'friend'. Best friend? Well, she would consider him that without a doubt but... Maybe this love ran deeper than that?

 _'He's only thirteen this summer. And I'm sixteen that's like, two and a half years? It sounds better than three but still... Would it be acceptable?'_

It was in that moment that she decided her love for him was real and genuine, but what about the age gap? _'I'll wait. I'll wait for him. This'll all work out in time, right?'_

She had no idea that years later, she'd be laying in the same bed, her boyfriend, Dipper Pines, snuggled up at her side, fast asleep. She'd have her arms around him, looking back on herself through memories.

She'd be glad she had kissed him that night in the McGucket mansion. She's be glad that Mabel and Pacifica would put them in plenty of romantic situations.

She'd look down to his sleeping form, questioning why she hadn't done this before. But, she'd be glad she had done it as she drifted off to sleep, arms around him just as his were around her.

* * *

 **I AM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I LOST MOTIVATION**

 **I AM EXTREMELY TIRED AND I WROTE THIS ONE IN AN HOUR WHILE PLAYING CRYWANK SONGS, HENCE WHY THIS CHAPTER SEEMS SORTA GREY LIKE A DARK, CLOUDY NIGHT IF THAT MAKES SENSE**

 **EDIT: 7/28/16 11:53 A.M.**

 **in response to the guest about older!wendip:**

 **well this chapter has some of it, but, I prefer writing them as their in canon ages _just_ because I already know how they act now. But future! Wendip may have different actions and be different than what I'm used to, but, maybe one day I'll right more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warmth** as a word had many different contexts.

A blanket gave warmth.

A fire gave warmth.

 _She_ gave warmth.

Warmth as a feeling probably had a lot on common with warmth as a word, but the most definite similarity,

Wendy made him feel both. Sometimes it'd get too cold in her room, and her dad wouldn't turn down the AC, so the pair would find themselves cuddled up tightly underneath her blankets. She was warm, and she made his heart feel warm. Made his head spin, his eyes shine, his hands clammy. She just... Had her way.

Dipper discovered something he found _adorable,_ for lack of a better word. Whenever they held each other, she always would fall asleep. The brunet of course, didn't mind a bit. It made him happy. She was _that_ comfortable with him, that she could fall asleep. She'd have her arms around him, and her face nuzzled into either his hair or his shoulder. He didn't mind this either. It just felt... Nice... Right. As if his whole life was only to live in the moments of her arms around him.

* * *

It made her happy. He made her happy. Having someone who genuinely loves you and _doesn't_ just want you for show? Wendy had thought about what she'd told her friend after that journey in the bunker. And every time she looked back on it, there honestly wasn't a thing she'd change. She'd explained their ages were just too much for her. She did harbor feelings for him. Romantic or platonic she wasn't sure, so she wasn't about to give him hope and break his heart more. Plus, by the point when their ages wouldn't be so relevant, he'd most likely find some other cute girl. She wouldn't make him wait for her, that'd be cruel. And if he really meant this much to her, she'd let him live how he wanted, not waiting for someone when another person could be there for him. She loved him enough to want him to be happy. When he was happy, it made her feel warm, just the same warmth she felt when they held each other close.

Wendy had long since awoken from her rest, but didn't dare move. Her small companion had crashed out, and slept with a small smile. The same expression soon found its way to her lips. She held him closer, like he might slip away if she didn't hold on tight enough.

But she knew he wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

After the haunting scare towards the beginning of the summer, Wendy would joke around and call Dipper her "little **hero** ". The term was just a fun little nickname between them, and it never failed to make her younger cohort happy. But as the summer drew to a close, the phrase had become more truthful than something to laugh about. In all fairness, after they had met the shapeshifter, Dipper never hesitated to tell her she was his heroine. When Wendy had been reminded her friend wasn't going to be around for 9 months, she realized how much he'd grown on her. How do you say goodbye to your little hero?

 _'You don't.'_

She had easily decided she wouldn't say goodbye. He would come back for her. This wasn't an end, it was a pause. It was a 'See you later'. It was an _'I'll wait...'_ And Wendy smiled. The girl was laying in her bed, glad to have one after the horror show that had gone on for the last few days. It was here she and her friend had made fun of movies. Here they'd talked about stress in their personal lives, and here they'd helped each other through it. And they'd do it all again next summer.

As the teen went to shut her eyes, they landed on her trapper hat, lazily perched atop her bed post.

* * *

Wendy watched the bus drive away, taking her friends with it. She lifted the pine tree cap off her crown, and stared at it. She ran her finger over the threaded fabric, and a weak smile found it's way to her face. She missed him. Part of her wish she'd said goodbye, but she felt that their little exchange was a silent farewell. As well as much more. It was her way of admitting her own slight affections. He _did_ mean a lot to her, as a brother or more she couldn't tell, but she would never toy with his feelings and give him a false hope, so she settled for this instead. Placing the hat atop her hair, she turned to the rest of the group, still wearing sad smiles after the painful departure.

"C'mon guys, they wouldn't have wanted us to just mope about and wait for them to get back. They'd want us to find some new cool monster, so let's get at it!" She smiled and turned on her heal.

The woods she was faced with was the same one it had always been, but as she walked down the path, every Pine tree seemed to watch over her protectively.

* * *

 **A/N: huzzah! i got another piece out before the up coming week. Starting on the 19th, i finally can start getting fixed up physically. mentally is still a whole separate issue. but as for what's going on,**

 **i just recently had an MRI arthrogram done on my hip. not all the results are back yet, but we do have a definite labral tear. i have an ultrasound next week, to check out my inguinal ligament, and then we consult with a surgeon for the tear. i have high hopes this will help my mental state, but im aware it will not fix everything. but i am on the road to recovery, as they say, it's just a lot longer than i expected it to be. (and a lot bumpier)**


End file.
